Meeting The Marauders
by emilylovessiriusblack
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione  the Golden Trio  accidentally travel back in time into the Marauders era. They enroll as new students, and the Marauders know they're hiding secrets, but what? They are determined to find out! Expect a lot of laughs as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever story so please read, review and let me know what you think! Even if it's negative criticism i would appreciate it a lot. xx Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"Harry?" a girl's anxious voice rung out, "Harry are you alright?" The boy rolled off his bed and opened the door for his friend- "I'm fine Hermione". _Although_, he admitted mentally, _not the best start of a school year having his face stamped on by no other than Draco Malfoy._

"Ron told me what Malfoy did," Hermione started "and I think you-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione I've already told you- I'm fine- please drop it" he cut off his friend, annoyance kicking in.

Ron entered the room, his face deep with concentration and curiosity, looking intently at a tarnished gold necklace in his hands.

"Er, Ron, what's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the odd necklace, it looked strangely familiar...

"Dunno," he replied, "found it in the grounds on the way up here".

"and you thought you'd bring it up here because?..." Harry asked, not to be rude, he thought, but it's not exactly normal to pick up random objects you find outside on the floor.

"Because it looks different," Ron provided, "magical even".

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise, "that's a time-turner! But how? We destroyed them all at the ministry didn't we? Here," she said "let me see" attempting to pry it out of Ron's hands.

"Wait," Ron replied, "it doesn't look right, it could be dangerous-"

"Oh come on Ron, it's a time-turner," she cried out in exasperation, "yes it looks a bit damaged but I'm sure it's perfectly-" BANG. The necklace fell to the floor as Hermione reached for it, as the room fell black. The three held on to each other, feeling as though everything around them was moving, as though they were falling.

And then they reached a hard surface with a resounding thump.

"-safe" Hermione finished, her voice high with worry.

Ron picked himself up off the floor and turned to her, ears red, "wow Hermione, really clever, what is it you were saying? Perfectly safe? Well that didn't feel perfectly safe to me! Where are we anyway?" He looked around to find himself in the same room as he was before- the boys' dorm- but it was not quite the same, and there were four extra people staring at them wearing stunned expressions. Four rather familiar people...

"What the hell just happened Hermione?" Harry asked, getting to his feet, glancing around the room, and froze as he spotted the four additional people.

"Er, who are you and what are you doing in our dorm?" asked one of the four boys.

Harry gaped at him.

"S-Sirius?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" The boy with dark brown curled hair asked, "How do you know my name?" He looked the boys beside him, who shrugged and turned back to face them.

"I haven't seen you 'round Hogwarts before... are you new?" Sirius prompted.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all failed to answer.

"Who are you," he asked with conviction, "and what are you doing here? How did you get in here, it was like you apparated or something..."

"They can't have done Pads, you can't apparate in Hogwarts- remember?" His sandy haired friend replied, with his face forming into a frown.

"P-Professor?" stuttered Hermione, staring wide-eyed at the boy who had just spoken.

The boy starter wildly at her, as his friend turned back to face him- "Moony, did that girl just call you Professor?" The boy called Moony nodded.

Harry looked at the boys with disbelief- his God Father was here, along with his old Dark Arts professor, that must mean-

"Dad?" he whispered, looking intently at the boy to the other side of Padfoot, a boy with a mop of jet black messy hair, and hazel eyes behind a pair of circular glasses- _James Potter?_

"H-Harry, are they who I think they are?" Hermione asked, looking at each of the four boys in turn.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked Harry "what are they doing here? How did they get here?" gesturing to the boys.

"How did _we_ get here? _You_ just appeared in _our _dorm?" James accused, running his hand through his already messy hair, pointing at the spot at which they had just fallen.

"Impossible" Harry wondered aloud, "what?..." _How can they be here? _

"_er- excuse me- but w-whats impossible?" _stuttered a watery eyed, plump boy. They turned to look at him, hate boiling inside Harry as he started towards him. How DARE he stand there that- that-

"TRAITOR!" shouted Harry, Ron pulling him back away from the now terrified Peter Pettigrew,

"We need to go to Dumbledore- come on" Hermione turned, grabbing Harry and Ron by the elbows and rushed towards the door, slamming it behind them in their haste.

"That was..." said James, failing to find a word for how truly bizarre that encounter was.

"Yeh" replied Sirius shakily.

And the four boys just stared blankly at the closed mahogany door. That was most certainly their most interesting first day back at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's been so long, and thank you for reviewing! Anyway I hope this is ok, I have'nt written in a while, sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you do, or if you don't! Thanks for taking the time to read it :)**

"So you see Professor?" Hermione said, after an hour of explaining their situation to the headmaster relaying the details about the time turner, the marauders and relevant information about their time the best they can while leaving out any important details.

"I see", Professor Dumbledore replied, "And while I research a way to get you back to your time, you will have to remain students here at Hogwarts-"

"-But sir, my parents, Sirius, Remus, Ron's family-"Harry interrupted, didn't he understand how dangerous this was?

"which means," Dumbledore continued, "new identities", his eyes resting on Harry before turning to Hermione. "Now, Granger you say?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but it won't be a problem, I'm a muggle born professor".

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Then there will be no need to change your identity, but Mr Potter and Mr Weasley," he said turning to them, "your family is still at Hogwarts, you can choose your new identities".

"Of course Professor, that's not a problem," Harry said with a sigh of relief, thankful that he understands the urgency of the situation. He then realised that Professor Dumbledore's eyes still lay on him awaiting an answer.

"Oh, I'll be Harry... Porter?" Harry replied, requesting the headmasters consent to use that name.

"That will be excellent, and Mr Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Err... I'll be Ron... er... Weatherby" Ron answered uncertainly, "Ron Weatherby." He said again with more confidence.

"Very good. You are transfer students from a small school in America, and your familes moved you here to be more protected in these dangerous times... or something along those lines anyway, you can decide yourselves" he finished with a smile. "Well, there's no time like the present," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "lets introduce, ah, _re_-introduce you to your new dorm mates"

"Right", Harry said, as his stomach began to squirm with worry, a million questions whirring around his head. _What if they recognise my eyes? Or hair? Or glasses? What if they don't like me?_ But there was no time to question as they left Dumbledore's office and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Yes, there certainly is no time like the present.

**I'll try and update soon :) Please review and give ideas of what could happen or how I can improve, thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey, so I updated the very same day lol I hope you enjoy reading this, I would really appreciate your comments to let me know if you enjoyed it or not, and how I can improve my writing :)**

"So Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as they reached the common room, "Your room mates will be Mary McDonald, Marlene Mckinnon, and Lily Evans, I trust you know the way?"

Hermione swallowed visibly, "Yes-ok-thank you Professor", and with a reassuring nod to herself, she bid Professor Dumbledore good night, and whispered good luck to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron made their way up the familiar stair way to the boy's dorm with Professor Dumbledore, dreading what awaits them.

Professor Dumbledore leads the way, reaching the dorm room first and knocking gently before entering. Remus is first to the door, opening it with wide eyes as he sees the headmaster and the two boys standing silently behind him.

"Professor?" He questions as he stands aside for Professor Dumbledore to enter the room followed by Harry and Ron, unsure what to do, as the other three boys join him.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, Mr Black and My Mr Pettigrew, I would like you to meet your new dorm mates" Dumbledore replied calmly and standing aside so Harry and Ron can be clearly seen "Mr Porter and Mr Weatherby".

An awkward silence followed as the Harry and Ron stared at them awaiting their response, and the marauders looked back with a mix of suspicion, fear and curiosity.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and these" he gestured to his friends "are Remus, Sirius and Peter" James said, giving the other boys a significant look that Harry noticed.

"It's, er," Sirius roughly cleared his throat "_nice_ to meet you" Sirius said with a fake air of confidence.

"But Professor, there's nowhere for them to sleep" Remus told the headmaster.

"Ah Moony, ever the logical one" Sirius joked with a forced loud chuckle.

"I think you will find that has been taken care of" Professor Dumbledore reassured them. "Well, if that is all Mr Porter and Mr Weatherby, I really do have business to attend to. Clothes will be provided to you, and I'm sure these boys will help you around the castle should you need it, good night".

With a few "Good night sir" 's and "Night Professor" 's from the boy's, Professor Dumbledore leaves and closes the door behind him.

"So, your beds..." begins Remus wanting to break the tension.

"..Are there?" finishes James, as he spots two more beds in the room.

"Right, yeah, well, it's been a long day so we think we'll just..." Harry motions to the beds and disappears into the bathroom.

"Yeah, tired, right" Ron agrees nervously.

"It's 9pm?" Sirius points out.

"Long journey" Ron replies vaguely as he rushes over to their beds and starts to change, eager to end the conversation before they ask-

"From?" prompts James.

Damn. It.

"America" Ron replies slowly, geography definitely was not his strong point, where in America are they supposed to be from?

"Where abouts?" asks Remus suspiciously.

Think Ron, think, a place in America... "Arizona_" I don't think that was the right answer _Ron thought in his head, _Hermione is gonna kill me._

"Arizona?" Remus replies sceptically, "neither of you look very tanned"

"Oh, well, we... er... we're... allergic." He stutters, earning himself more suspicious looks from the three boys,

"Allergic?" Peter asks confused.

"To the sun" Ron said with fake confidence, his voice getting higher and higher in pitch as he finishes the sentence, wincing as he says it as though he was about the be hit.

"To the sun?" James repeats, "you're allergic... to the sun" he repeats again, his voice dripping with sarcasm, clearly unconvinced.

"Yep" Ron shrugs and replies easily, _Yes, _he thought, _Hermione is going to absolutely slaughter me._

**So thanks for reading :) Please review and let me know if you liked it or hated it or anything. If nobody reviews then I won't continue with the story, there's no point writing it if there's no one to read it, so review! I will try to improve my writing as best I can :D**


End file.
